The aim of this study is to identify the determinants of well-being and effective functioning in young adults from one-parent and two-parent families. Particular attention is to be given to the role of parents and other adults in the young adults' lives. The study will begin by gaining the cooperation of a small number of high schools in the Boston area or in nearby areas. The senior classes of these high schools will be asked to complete forms indicating their familty situations and their plans for their futures. All students from single parent families will then be invited to volunteer for the interview study. Also asked to volunteer will be sample of students from parent families by father's occupation and by whether the mother works. These young people will be interviewed three times, at intervals of year, to learn what life courses they embark on and what factors determine their choices, decision, and general strategies.